The present embodiments relate to interconnection of multidimensional transducer arrays with electronics.
Achieving the interconnection between an acoustic array and the associated transmit and/or receive electronics is a key technological challenge for multidimensional (matrix) transducers. Hundreds or thousands of different elements distributed in two dimensions (azimuth and elevation) require interconnection along the z-axis (depth or range) for at least the elements surrounded by other elements. Since the elements are small (e.g., 250 um), there is limited space for separate electrical connection to each element.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,304,415 proposes a modular system where circuit boards stack to form a surface for z-axis connection to the acoustic array. For interconnection, traces in the circuit boards are exposed on the surface. It may be difficult to consistently electrically connect all the exposed traces to the elements of the acoustic array due to the limited size of the traces and tolerances of the circuit boards, traces, and acoustic elements.